


Unwanted Thoughts

by Sleepy_senpai



Series: Learning Lessons [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_senpai/pseuds/Sleepy_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things are better left unheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Thoughts

He was quiet.

Again.

Cole sat idly on the edge of the Inquisitors bed, his eyes directed away from the female standing nearby him. They had just finished one of their cuddle 'sessions', but this one was shorter than most. Usually they laid together, wrapped in each other's arms, for what seemed like hours. It hadn't even been thirty minutes before Cole sat up and moved away to the position he sat in now. But, this seemed to be the norm as of late. He had been keeping to himself more than usual, he wasn't even asking questions about  _feelings_ anymore. 

For a moment she felt like she overstepped her boundaries with all this, concerned she had maybe just made him uncomfortable it was finally getting to him.

This worried the Inquisitor, probably much more than it should have. But, Cole was important to her, and if something was bothering him, especially if it was something that involved her, she wanted to know. Crossing her arms, she stood there with a hip popped out and a leg locked in place. She thought about questioning him again, but he'd just shrug it off and be on his way without any sort of explanation. She didn't want him to leave, but she wanted him to answer more than that.

" _Cole_."

This time she spoke sternly, and he whipped his head around, facing her now. He didn't look startled, just confused. There was a glint in his soft eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was. There was something there, but Cole had a resting face that showed no emotion. When it did, it was easy to read, but now...

"I  _need_ you to talk to me. I'm not a mind reader like you, so I need you to speak to me."

He pressed his lips into a thin line, squinted his eyes at her, and stood. Startled the Inquisitor stood straight, arms at her side. He looked at her closely, moving around her, as if examining her. There were so many questions running through her head, but she stayed quiet. 

"Cole, I don't under--"

"There are things you think, things you don't want me to know, you don't want anyone to know. These are bad things- to you. I hear them, every time we are here and we are cuddling. Sometimes they are loud enough for me to hear at night." he spoke as he usually did; quick and short. She knew what he was talking about, but she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said sharply, trying to control the burn that rose to her cheeks.

"You do. Don't lie, lying is bad and is wrong. Don't lie to me. I want to know why you feel these things,  _for me_. Before, you said you felt things like normal people but didn't deal with them. You think these things and bottle them up and it hurts you. Your heart is heavy and I don't understand. If it hurts why don't you do anything about it?" 

Cole continued, even when she moved away from him and sat hard on her bed. He followed, sitting hard as well as if mimicking her. She was being childish, turning to look away from him and positioning herself so that he couldn't see her face. Not like he needed to, anyway. He didn't move and sat still, obviously waiting for her to answer. She shifted only slightly, to look over her shoulder at him. His eyes bore into hers the second she looked into them, giving her a start, and she couldn't look away. Face growing more red with each moment, she swallowed hard.

"Cole, these are things---"

"I am answering you, now why won't you answer me?" in that moment he looked hurt, so hurt. The Inquisitor gave a heavy sigh, ran a hand through her hair, and turned to face him. 

Where did she start? Cole was just a spirit, well...sort of. He was becoming more human and trying to understand everything at once. He did this by listening in, she guessed, hearing people's thoughts and feelings, trying to make sense of it. His own feelings and thoughts were a serious concern as well, so all of it at once had to be difficult. But explaining her own feelings? She didn't even know where to begin. Helping others was easier than helping herself. 

"It isn't...it isn't something I want to talk about. I will try though, okay? But...if I don't want to continue, you have to understand that that is okay. Sometimes we don't want to talk about things, like you felt before. You didn't want to answer my questions, so you didn't. This is the same thing." she started, her eyes shifting to look down at her bouncing knee. When did she start that?

"Anxious. You are so anxious. This bothers you, talking about yourself. You understand as little as I do." what he said was true, even if she didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Yes. This is true. Sometimes it's like that for people, we can't make sense of what we feel. We try and it makes us angry, sad even. So don't worry, again, this is pretty normal." she fumbled with her hands in her lap, keeping her knee still. "I like you Cole, I care for you. You are important to me, and I feel bad because these feelings are going farther than they should. You are so... _new_ to all this. You don't need me to add to your list of things to understand. Trying to understand why I--..."

She paused, rubbing her face in frustration, not daring to look his way. 

"Why you feel  _desire_  for me." he finished her sentence so easily when she could hardly even think the words in her mind. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, stiffening when she felt an arm move around her shoulders. "Inquisitor... Not all desire is bad, remember?"

"But this is a bad kind of desire, for _me_." she grumbled.

His arm around her was welcomed and wanted, but their current conversation made her worry. Feeling a need towards someone like Cole wasn't necessarily a good thing, it was wrong. She didn't want to scare him off, especially when they got along so well. Maybe she should just have cut off their sessions when she started to feel as she did, it might have helped. Maybe. 

"Relief, relaxation, accompanied by the scent of a cool breeze that fills your nose. Something of the sea, crisp and refreshing. His eyes are gentle yet so questioning, they keep you grounded. Sometimes you wonder the things he wonders and it makes you feel bad. You worry about being a problem rather than an answer. You want to help but how do you answer so many questions you ask yourself." he was speaking so low, his fingers slowly beginning to dig into her shoulder.

"Red, flushed faces close together, a needy moan fills the air, hands grabbing, grasping sheets to hold on to anything-  _something_. A mouth bites and nibbles at pale skin, a tongue lapping, laving at a neck. Their lips part and give a quiet noise of surprise, soft eyes screwing shut. Satisfaction like a glass of cool water on a hot day--"

The Inquisitor gasped, shoving hard at Cole's chest to move away from him as he spoke.

"Do  _not_  dare." she hissed, standing and turning on her heel, heading towards the stairs. "This is not something we will talk about."

His hand caught her wrist and squeezed, tugging her back towards him.

"I want to talk about it." he stated hastily. She turned to face him, a heated look in her eyes.

"I don't." and with that, she pulled herself from his grip and stormed down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to continue this story, and of course I want to listen to all of you lovely people!
> 
> edit//: updated on 09/09/2016.


End file.
